1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment structure of a rear panel to a tuner in which rear panels are attached and fixed respectively onto front surfaces of two tuners different from each other in depth size, of which each has two connector connection parts protruding in front, and a small protrusion with a tapped hole for panel attachment provided in a middle position between the connector connection parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally an attachment structure of a rear panel to this kind of tuner has a rear panel 102 to be attached and fixed on a front surface of a tuner 101 that is smaller in depth size as shown in FIG. 4. Portions of the rear panel 102 corresponding to two connector connection parts 103, 103 and a small protrusion with a tapped hole of a tuner 101 is recessed by drawing, and then the rear panel 102 is brought into contact with the front surface of the tuner 101, and a male screw 105 is screwed into a small protrusion 104 with a tapped hole, whereby the rear panel 102 is attached and fixed.
However, there has been a problem that structure of a die for drawing the rear panel becomes complicated.
Another related art is shown in FIG. 5. In structure in which holes 201a and 201b are provided on the upper side and the lower side of a housing 201 of an electronic control device including pressed products, and one screw 104 passes through the upper hole 201a and the lower hole 201b, after the lower hole 201b has been subjected to burring, a burring hole forming side is expanded by press, and the expanded diameter by this expanding work is set to 1.3 times or more the size of the burring diameter, whereby the screw 204 that has passed the upper hole 201a becomes easy to pass through the lower hole 201b (refer to JP-A-2002-134940).
However, this structure only makes the screw 204 pass through the upper hole 201a and the lower hole 201b easily.